Closed Eyes
"Closed Eyes" (눈을 감으면) is a song by Woohyun, and the twelfth track in INFINITE's second studio album, Season 2. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 언젠간 다시 만날 거라고 두 손을 잡고 속삭이던 당신에게 더 이상 아무것도 할 수 없어 이런 내 맘 알고 있는지 어디서 무얼 하고 있는지 혹시 날 잊은 건 아니죠 작은 기억마저도 내게서 사라져 버릴까 두려운 이 맘이 당신에게 전해질까요 그대와 걷던 이 길도 이젠 익숙해지겠죠 내겐 아무 일 없었던 것처럼 다시 만날 수 있는 날 두 손 놓치지 않을 게요 나 이제 다시는 멀어지지 않게 내 곁에 있어요 눈을 감으면 눈물을 훔치는 그대 뒷모습 보며 바람에 흩날리고 가슴이 저며 와 목이 메어 오고 저 멀리 그대를 바라만 보는 한없이 작아지는 내 맘 눈물뿐이죠 함께한 날들 돌이킬 수 없죠 처음 봤었던 그대와 나처럼 다시 만났던 그대의 두 손 놓치지 않을게요 나 이제 다시는 멀어지지 마요 내 전부이니까 눈을 감으면 눈물을 훔치는 그대 뒷모습 보며 바람에 흩날리고 가슴이 저며 와 목이 메어 오고 저 멀리 그대를 바라만 보는 한없이 작아지는 내 맘 곁에 있지 못했었던 날들 이제 당신께 모두 드릴 게요 그 언제까지나 눈을 감으면 눈물을 훔치는 그대 뒷모습 보며 바람에 흩날리고 가슴이 저며 와 목이 메어 오고 저 멀리 그대를 바라만 보는 한 없이 작아지는 내 맘 눈을 감아도 함께 할 날들 그대 |-|Romanizaiton= eonjengan dasi mannal georago du soneul japgo soksagideon dangsinege deo isang amugeotdo hal su eobseo ireon nae mam algo inneunji eodiseo mueol hago inneunji hoksi nal ijeun geon anijyo jageun gieongmajeodo naegeseo sarajyeo beorilkka duryeoun i mami dangsinege jeonhaejilkkayo geudaewa geotdeon i gildo ijen iksukhaejigetjyo naegen amu il eobseotdeon geotcheoreom dasi mannal su inneun nal du son nochiji anheul geyo na ije dasineun meoreojiji anke nae gyeote isseoyo nuneul gameumyeon nunmureul humchineun geudae dwitmoseup bomyeo barame heutnalligo gaseumi jeomyeo wa mogi meeo ogo jeo meolli geudaereul baraman boneun haneobsi jagajineun nae mam nunmulppunijyo hamkkehan naldeul dorikil su eobtjyo cheoeum bwasseotdeon geudaewa nacheoreom dasi mannatdeon geudaeui du son nochiji anheulgeyo na ije dasineun meoreojiji mayo nae jeonbuinikka nuneul gameumyeon nunmureul humchineun geudae dwitmoseup bomyeo barame heutnalligo gaseumi jeomyeo wa mogi meeo ogo jeo meolli geudaereul baraman boneun haneobsi jagajineun nae mam gyeote itji motaesseotdeon naldeul ije dangsinkke modu deuril geyo geu eonjekkajina nuneul gameumyeon nunmureul humchineun geudae dwitmoseup bomyeo barame heutnalligo gaseumi jeomyeo wa mogi meeo ogo jeo meolli geudaereul baraman boneun han eobsi jagajineun nae mam nuneul gamado hamkke hal naldeul geudae |-|English= You said we’d meet again some day As you held my hand and whispered But now I can’t do anything for you anymore Do you know how I’m feeling? Where are you and what are you doing? You haven’t forgotten me, have you? What if the smallest memories disappear from me? Will this fearful heart reach you? This street that I used to walk with you Now I’ll get used to it As if nothing happened to me On the day we meet again I won’t let go of your hands so we won’t grow apart ever again Stay by my side When I close my eyes I see your turned back with tears I send it off to the wind as my heart aches and my throat dries as I can only watch you from afar My heart endlessly grows smaller I only have tears I can’t turn back the times we spent together Just like you and I when we first saw each other If we meet again, I won’t ever let go of your hands Don’t go far away from me ever again Because you’re my everything When I close my eyes I see your turned back with tears I send it off to the wind as my heart aches and my throat dries as I can only watch you from afar My heart endlessly grows smaller Days I couldn’t stay by your side Now I’ll give them all to you, until always When I close my eyes I see your turned back with tears I send it off to the wind as my heart aches and my throat dries as I can only watch you from afar My heart endlessly grows smaller I close my eyes and see the days we’ll be together You… Category:Songs Category:Woohyun